Spider Playtime
by DebateShortie
Summary: My first smut. AJ/Kaitlyn. Graphic. You've been warned. Femme slash. R&R. I hope it isn't too terrible.


**A/N This is smut. Femme slash. Don't like. Goodbye. Under the age of 18? Go read about Bieber's latest fuck up. You've been warned. **

AJ looked over at her fellow Diva. Kaitlyn was stretching a few feet away. Lately AJ had been fighting a weird feeling in her stomach when she watched Kaitlyn. She glanced over her friend's body and not so accidentally settled her gaze on the Texan's impressive chest.

Kaitlyn felt AJ stare.

"You need something, small fry?"

"Not really..." AJ trailed off, staring at her high tops.

"Oh really?" Kaitlyn could always see through the short woman's antics. Kaitlyn watched AJ's eyes settle again on her breasts. She smirked and stepped forward, invading AJ's personal space and basically shoving her chest in the woman's face.

"Not really..."

"Don't worry short stuff. Match first, fun later," Kaitlyn trailed her finger across AJ's small breasts as she walked out.

AJ watched the match in agony. She wanted her friend to hurry up and win. She could still feel Kait's hand across her chest. She stayed fixated on the woman as she speared Brie Bella for the win.

Kait tried to act normal as she walked back to the private locker room she shared with AJ. That little body was finally going to be hers.

"AJ... I'm back!" AJ smiled.

"Now... Fun time?" AJ looked at her nervously. Kait smiled and hooked her finger seductively. The couch in the corner looked perfect. AJ turned to head there, only for Kait to surprise her by grabbing her breasts from behind.

She let Kait pull her shirt over her head and then her sports bra. Her tiny breasts rested pert against her chest. She watched Kait's fingers swirl around her nipples. She turned and slipped her hand under the Texan's crop too and bra. The big pair fell out of the bra and AJ nuzzled her head between them. Kait's thumbs flicked her nipples.

AJ's mouth found a nipple and sucked. She suddenly wondered why she'd never done this before.

"I've never had sex with a girl Kaitty Kat," she admitted timidly.

"Oh. I'm gonna take it slow. But you're gonna cum alright..." Kait trailed off seductively. She slowly unfastened AJ's belt and undid her jeans. She teased her fingers along the edge of the Diva Champion's panties, causing her to shudder.

Kait picked her up and carried her to the couch, one hand supporting her and the other cupping and teasing a small breast.

Once on the couch, AJ pulled Kait's bra and top off and shimmied her fingertips all over the fully exposed breasts. She liked Kait's body.

"I could stare at those all day." She had no trouble admitting this as her hands traced and pulled at nipples. Kait slipped down and took one of AJ's nipples in her own wet mouth. She sucked the already hard tip to the point of pain. And repeated with the second. AJ kept her fingers on Kait's nipples and played with them.

Kait changed pace and slowly worked AJ's shorts over her hips and to her ankles. Kait's hands travelled back up and spread the smaller girls legs. She traced a pattern over the wet lacy panties and lifted them away. Her middle finger teased apart AJ's lips and moved in.

With her other hand she undid her own pants and slipped AJ's hand down. She was in bliss with AJ's hand just against her pussy. She speared her fingers inside aj, making her moan. Slowly Kait's finger waltzed up to AJ's clit. She rubbed the wet button and spread her legs. The hand of AJ's that she had slipped inside her found the sand sport and rubbed.

Kait quickly stripped and swung her bare body over AJ. She twisted nipples as she mouthed AJ. AJ followed her lead and licked. She spread AJ's legs and flaps more and teased her tongue on the wet clit.

She told AJ to do to her clit what she would her nipples. AJ played with it for several minutes before hesitantly putting the nub in her mouth. Kait three her head back when AJ sucked her. She returned the favor and sucked AJ. She felt AJ stroke her nipples again. Soon both women were sucking each other.

Kait came first, spilling her juices all over the small Diva. AJ took more time so Kait stuck her fingers in AJ's tight tunnel and finger fucked her. AJ's hands took over on her breasts and she just let Kait fuck her. She came violently and loudly as Kait kept sucking. She wasn't ready and it felt wonderful.

The spent women just cuddled together until it was time to shower and pack up. Kait helped AJ clean herself up and they left hand in hand.

Later that night, AJ laid curled naked against her new lover and smiled. What started out as innocent infatuation turned into something not so innocent.

And who says cats hate spiders?


End file.
